


My Lucky Star

by Uchiha_Blood



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4993636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uchiha_Blood/pseuds/Uchiha_Blood





	My Lucky Star

"Wow! The stars are really pretty tonight," Naruto exclaimed, sitting down atop the Hokage Rock with wide eyes.

"I suppose they are, aren't they?" Sasuke agreed, stepping out of the shadows and joining him. They often met in secret here, in one of the few places they could be truly alone.

"Yeah. Look! There's the Big Dipper!"

"Is that the only constellation you know?" Sasuke asked with a smirk.

"I, uh... Yeah."

"Well, let's see if you can find this one," he said, taking out a piece of paper and a pen from his coat pocket. He drew a shape something like a sideways question mark with faint lines connecting the dots. 

Naruto stared at the picture, then scanned the sky. His eyes flicked between the two, looking for the funny shape. Suddenly, he saw it. 

"There! Is that it?"

"Yes, it is. That's Leo, my star sign. It's supposed to be a lion, a symbol of courage. Oddly enough, it happens to be a fire sign, too."

"A fiery lion? That does sound like you... So what's mine?"

"October tenth would be Libra, I believe. The scales, for balance and equality. It's one of the wind signs."

"Cool! Can you show me where it is?"

"Sure. It looks like this," he said, sketching it next to the question mark. "It's not too far away from Leo."

"I see it! Wow, you sure know a lot of random stuff, Sasuke."

"I wouldn't call it random, necessarily," he replied, but he understood that Naruto meant it as a compliment. 

"Well, you know what my lucky star is?" Naruto asked, the light reflecting off the moon also reflecting in his eyes and giving him a mischievous aura.

"What, is there one that makes you think of ramen?" Sasuke teased, completely unaware of what Naruto intended to say next. 

"No, silly. It's you."

"Oh. Well, I suppose that makes you my lucky star, then."

"Awe, Sasuke," Naruto teased, snuggling up to his somewhat sheepish boyfriend. "So, what's Sakura's star sign, then?"

"She's an Aries. A ram."

"I can see it. And Kakashi?"

"Virgo, the virgin, believe it or not."

"Ha! What about, um... Itachi?"

"Gemini. The twins. Some say they're all a little crazy."

"Huh. Well, he was very protective of his brother, even if you weren't twins."

"That's true. You know, there's some signs that seem to go together better than others, like Aries and Gemini, for example. Or Leo and Libra."

"So, like you and me, you mean?"

"That's exactly what I mean."


End file.
